


A Fine Man

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-07
Updated: 2010-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-05 22:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A double drabble, tag for "Journey to Babel"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fine Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dipslikeramon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dipslikeramon).



"Your Captain is a fine man, Spock."

Amanda's tone meant he was in for a lecture. Fortunately, no one was in earshot. He said noncommittally, "He is an excellent officer."

She waved that off. "I'm sure he must be, to command the _Enterprise_. But he also willingly risked his own life so that you could save Sarek's."

_Ah._

"What he did was--"

"Illogical; yes, I know." Amanda sighed. "Do you understand why, Spock? He didn't do it out of duty to the Vulcan Ambassador. He did it for you; because you're his friend, and he wasn't about to let you sacrifice your father from some misguided sense of obligation. I hope you appreciate how precious that kind of friendship is."

_If she only knew._

Jim Kirk: the perfect antithesis to his own Vulcan persona. The man was impetuous and emotional, like most humans. He was also dynamic, charismatic; fascinating to Spock in a way _un_like most humans. Unlike anyone else at all, actually.

Spock valued his friendship with Jim above all else. If he had hopes for anything more, he kept them well hidden, even from himself.

"Yes, Mother. You are right, of course. My Captain is a fine man."


End file.
